


诱（渣攻慎入 ooc警告，战山为王）

by Ma_blast



Category: zsww, 战山为王, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_blast/pseuds/Ma_blast
Summary: 囚禁，虐待，占有欲是欲望也是爱，本就界限模糊
Kudos: 16





	诱（渣攻慎入 ooc警告，战山为王）

诱

结束了一天的工作，王一博感觉筋疲力尽。还好，接下来应该可以休息一周了，想到这里他的嘴角弯成了一个好看的弧度，想着一周的计划，“明儿先去车队看看吧！”王一博抬起双手把头发向后拢了一下。

“老陈，就这里吧，我自己走进去。”王一博跟司机说到，他想一个人走走，而且现在已经凌晨2点多了，应该也不会有人注意到他。

“那行了，早点休息啊”

“好嘞，那我们就走了啊，一博，电话联系”司机和工作人员也都累了，现在恨不得赶紧回家。

“拜拜！辛苦了！电话联系！”王一博挥挥手。

王一博下车后，沿着花坛边的小路往小区的湖边走去，他抬头深吸一口气，草木新鲜的味道沁入心脾，于是举起手来伸了个懒腰。

一路上都没有人，只有夜晚的凉风阵阵拂过，在长路尽头，路灯和树木的影子重叠，看起来就像一个人的影子。王一博有些害怕，站住了脚又定睛再看看，一阵微风吹过，树木的枝丫弯了弯，地上的树影分明，他长吁了一口气，放松了下来。

“喵～”软软的一声猫叫不知从哪里传了出来。

王一博四下环顾一周，并没有看到附近有猫活动的痕迹。

“喵～～”

猫叫声再次响起，不远处的小树林边的草木晃动了一下。

王一博被这只小可爱甜甜软软的声音吸引，像树林边蹑手蹑脚的蹭过去，“喵～”他学着小猫的叫声也叫了一声。

“喵～～～”

对方回应着他的呼唤，草丛里传出沙沙的响动。

哈哈，被骗了吧，王一博小小得意着，“喵”又学叫一声，两只闪亮的眼睛睁的圆圆的，往草丛里搜寻着。

“喵～～～～”

一只白色的小猫趴在草丛里睁着圆圆的眼睛和王一博对视着，一人一猫有点儿神似，就像。。。一对兄弟。。。

“找到你了！哈哈！”王一博看到小猫的瞬间直接扑了上去紧紧抱住吧嗒亲了一大口。

白色小猫只微微抬眼睥睨，伸出小舌头舔了舔自己的爪子。

这时，一道黑色的影子遮住了光线。黑影下的王一博心思全在小猫身上，对身后的危险气息丝毫没有意识。

“我的猫可爱吗～？嗯～～？”慵懒魅惑的嗓音拖着长长的尾音在王一博头顶响起。

王一博刚要转头，突然颈部一阵刺痛，眼前一黑，就失去了意识。

“呃，好痛。。。”王一博感觉头痛欲裂，他想睁开眼睛，但觉得眼皮格外沉重，试了好几次才成功。

他缓缓的睁开眼，四周一片漆黑，他感觉到有人就在距离自己不远处的地方。因为对黑暗本能的恐惧，他想要逃跑，这才发现，自己被貌似捆成了一个大字型。

他开始剧烈的颤抖，未知的危险气息让他的恐惧到达了巅峰。

等到眼睛适应了黑暗，他发现自己右手边对面的椅子上仿佛是坐了一个人。

“谁！谁。。在那里！”王一博颤抖的声音甚至带上了一丝哭腔。

“嗤～”黑暗里一声慵懒又娇俏笑声传来。

王一博感觉到了对方凉凉的指尖轻拂上了自己的脸颊，一路到下巴，经过喉结，然后轻轻停在了领口锁骨中间的位置，在那里不轻不重的挑了一下。

王一博紧张的咽了口口水。 

此时，那只手又向王一博的下身游走，解开了他的腰带，又挑开了牛仔裤的扣子，拽住了拉链。

“不要！”王一博倒吸一口气。

“你有病吗！草！”王一博觉得无语，好好地活了20年，今天居然要被绑起来摸。

“你他妈的放开我！老子要报警了！”王一博心里的脏话都没控制住，生气羞愤下一股脑儿的全倒了出来。

那只手一点没收敛，反而更加放肆地拉下了王一博的拉链，伸了进去，隔着内裤轻轻揉捏着。

“我操你大爷！”王一博的身体因为这只手的动作有了反应，但心里对这种陌生的触感一阵抵触，他认为是被哪个私生饭跟踪了。

“你TM一个姑娘要点脸好吗！”王一博挣扎着。

“哈，姑娘～”那人终于开口了，是个好听的男声，清亮又柔软，拖着长长的尾音。

王一博心里大惊，完蛋了，不是遇上变态了吧，喜欢男人还先奸后杀的那种，他抬头欲哭无泪，想着自己还没成名，就要交待在这里了。

“你放了我行吗？要多少钱，我给你”王一博心里直接问道，抱着一丝小小的期望对方能够放过他。

那人把手伸到了王一博的腿中间靠后一点的位置隔着内裤轻揉着，“我，不，要～”语气略带调皮地说着。

王一博突然觉得这人的声音有点熟悉，“肖战？”一年前录节目的时候对他印象颇深，还私下里要来了他的微信，但一直也没好意思主动说点什么。但肖战那个人畜无害的样子，不可能做这种事情啊。

而且过两天就要一起进组搭戏了，他怎么可在这种时候。。“是肖战吗？”王一博开口试图确认。

对方没有说话，动作停顿了一下。

王一博心里咚咚打着鼓，心跳的快要从嗓子里冒出来。

”是。。”王一博的四肢都如同过电了一样“。。不是。。又怎样呢？”王一博听到这个回答有些小小的失落。

“不管是不是，你的女朋友今晚是见不到你了呢～”对方的懒懒声音里带着一点点的愠怒“只能，独守空房～”

这两天网上王一博的绯闻传得厉害，说他和一个富家女已经确定关系，两人已经同居。王一博很是反感这绯闻，但是公司那边又迟迟没有动作帮他辟谣，新人总是需要热度的，公司也想借这个机会让他的热一热。

“哎。。”王一博叹口气，20年的处男生涯，只在绯闻里才有男人生活。

“反正也见不到，我。。”王一博话还没说完对方一口狠狠的咬在了他的肩上“啊！！！我艹！”

这时候对方突然发很似的剥下了王一博的裤子，拿了一个不知道是什么的东西塞进了王一博的后庭，一阵冰凉的金属触感从下体传来，王一博本来已经开始翘挺的前端也软了下来。

“唔。。嗯。。。不要。。。好疼。。。”王一博疼的眼泪不住的流了出来。

“还早～”对方的声音略显的邪魅，只是比之前又冷了几度。

王一博朦朦胧胧中看到对方手上有个遥控器“滴”的一声后，他下体中插着的那根金属棒开始了颤动。

“呃。。啊。。。哈。。。啊。。。不要。。。。”王一博惊恐的睁大了双眼开始挣扎，那金属棒却被那个人插的更深，挣扎的动作让那根金属的前端无意间碰到了一处，“呃啊。。。”王一博的身体瞬间瘫软了下去，下体却再次挺立了起来。

对方扶在王一博分身的手感受到了这变化，仿佛知道了什么似的，不断抽拉着那根金属棒寻找着那一点。

“啊。。。”王一博浑身颤抖着，臀部向上拱起，夹紧了那根金属棒，前端被那人握在手中微微颤抖着又涨大一圈。他愤怒自己的身体对刺激的反应，竭力咬着下唇控制着不让羞耻的声音逸出。

“就是这里对不对～嗯～？”对方极度敏锐的感知到了王一博的身体变化，将开关调到了最大。

“唔。。。嗯。。。。”王一博的意识有些涣散了，下唇也被咬的沁出血珠来。毕竟是从未有经历过人事的身体，平时连自亵都很少，终究是快要承受不住了。后穴的金属还在不断的颤动，前端被那人紧握在手中上下撸动着，铃口不断的溢出清液，但王一博死死的咬住自己的唇，保持着清醒。

“你好持久哦，平时也是这样让女朋友满意的吗？”那人略带讽刺的声音传来。

”你大爷的。。。我才。。。没。。。”王一博又羞又愤。

”啊。。。”那人手上动作突然发狠，王一博吃痛的忍不住叫出声来。

这时，那人打开了床头灯，灯光虽然很昏暗，但借着这一丝光亮，王一博终于看到了那人的脸。

“肖战！真的是你！”王一博突然感觉紧张的神经有一丝放松了下来。还好是肖战，还好第一次是跟他。这想法冒了出来，王一博心底突然又有一丝迷茫，不明白为什么会这么想。

王一博的脸上还挂着泪痕，眼睛里噙着泪水，微张的红唇上还冒着血珠，衬衣的扣子被解开了几颗，半个肩头裸露着，肩上的齿痕破了皮，带着一丝血迹。下体挺立着，铃口还挂着晶莹的分泌物，身下的的床单上有一丝血迹。肖战打开床头灯以后看到的就是这幅画面。

“艹！”肖战微微皱眉，微翘的眼睛眯了眯，眼里的欲望快要喷薄而出，略带怒意的咬了下唇。

肖战把那根金属棒拔了出来，从手边拿了一根带凸点的假性器，在王一博柔嫩的密道口边轻轻揉弄两下，开始缓缓地向里推。

“啊啊。。不要。。战哥。。。这个太大了啊。。。好痛。。。。”王一博痛的向后仰起了头，下身抵触的想要把这个异物推出去，可是奈何四肢都被捆起，借不上一点力气，只能无谓的挣扎着，但声音里略带了一丝撒娇的意味。

“战。。哥。。。？”肖战的眼睛已经发红，舔舐了一下下唇，重复着王一博对他的称呼。

“嗯，战哥，好痛”王一博睁着的大眼睛里泪水扑簌扑簌的下落着。

肖战的手滞了一下，但还是继续向里推送着那根带凸点的巨大器具，王一博的穴口位置开始渗出血来，过大的器具撑满了整个穴口，外面一圈薄肉紧贴着器具，肉眼可见的一点点撕裂上出现在上面。

“啊。。。哈。。。”王一博吃痛的喘息着“战哥。。。求你。。。不要用这个。。。好不好。。。”

“哈，不用这个，那你要什么？皮鞭？蜡烛还是。。”肖战手里的动作加大了，王一博的泪水和哀求让他越发失去理智。

“我要你”王一博打断了肖战的话。

肖战呆滞了。

“王一博你知道你在说什么吗？”肖战红着眼发狠地问道，“你女朋友会失望哦～”那懒懒带着一丝恶意的语调又出现了，肖战斜着眼望向王一博。

“我要你”

“我没有女朋友，哥”

“今天是我的第一次”

空气仿佛在这一瞬间凝固了，肖战停下了所有动作，不可置信般把头转向了王一博。

“绯闻是假的，哥。”王一博咬了咬唇，“我没有女友，没有同居，也没有。。做过。”

肖战低头看看王一博的脸，绯红色透过雪冷白的皮肤透了出来到耳根脖颈，胸口的茱萸粉白柔嫩，小腹到股间的颜色娇艳欲滴，有点软下去的性器，透着娇嫩的粉色，一切都在诉说着主人未经人事的懵懂。

肖战突然觉得这几天以来有关绯闻的郁结都消散了，他俯下身来亲吻着王一博柔软的嘴唇，王一博略带生涩的回应着，这生涩的主动让肖战发了狂。他将舌探入王一博口腔深处，卷起王一博的小舌纠缠着，右手探到王一博脑后不断的加深着这个吻，左手向王一博的身下探去，抓住半软的分身揉捏。

“唔。。唔。。。”王一博的呻吟声彻底点燃了肖战，他抬起手来解开了王一博双手的束缚。

王一博的双手刚获得自由，还带着丝帕手腕摸索着去解开了肖战的裤带。肖战的嘴角露出一个斜斜的笑容，解开了自己全部的衬衣扣子，让自己的胸膛紧贴着王一博的，王一博极速跳动的心跳声再难遮掩。

王一博把手伸进肖战的腿间，触摸到了那火热滚烫的巨物，手指尖微颤动了一下。

“怕了吗？”肖战含着笑意问道。

王一博没有说活，用生涩又炙烈的吻代替了回答，修长的手上下套弄着肖战巨大的性器。

肖战沿着王一博的唇到小腹一路落下点点吻痕，然后含住了王一博的硬挺，舌头在铃口上打着圈挑逗着，手伸到王一博后庭，轻轻向后撤去那根假器具。

“嗯。。。”王一博轻轻皱眉，又咬住了下唇，那器具向外撤的时候更是疼痛，但前端又被肖战舔的很舒服，两种感觉交替折磨着王一博的神经，“嗯。。。哈。。。。啊。。。战哥。。。。啊。。。”肖战不断的加深吞吐，没几下，王一博就控制不住射了出来。

肖战看着刚刚泄了的王一博双眼迷离，被逗弄了好久的他仿佛已经溃不成军，泪水汗水都挂在脸上，身下更是一片狼藉。

王一博迷蒙着的双眼看到肖战伸出粉色的小舌头勾了唇边一丝白色到嘴里，张开了双手求抱。

肖战弯下腰抱起了王一博，他火热的快要胀裂的性器对着王一博的后穴，“坐下来，一博”

王一博已经浑身疲软，但依然乖巧的向下轻轻坐去，只是刚触到就一阵疼痛，“哥。。。好疼。。。”王一博泪眼婆娑。肖战轻轻啃噬着王一博的双唇，然后双手用力拽拉着王一博坐到了底。

“嗯啊。。。”王一博的眼泪一直不断，下身紧紧的裹着肖战的性器，肖战被夹的有些疼痛，”一博，太紧了啊” 

“战哥，一博好疼。。。”肖战看到了交合处流出的血液，双手抓着王一博的腰，带动着他上下，“嗯。。。唔。。。”王一博感觉到身体都像要裂开似的疼痛，随着两人分泌的液体润滑，王一博开始适应，前端又翘起了头。

肖战配合着王一博向下的动作不断向上挺腰，伴随着淫靡的水声，想要泄身的感觉越来越明显。

“一博，你是我的。”肖战吻着王一博的耳垂加快了自己的动作。“嗯，战哥。。”

第二天早上一睁眼，王一博手向床边探去，结果发现空无一人。他猛地惊醒，发现自己在家里，昨夜的一切好像都只是一场梦。

王一博揉揉头发，自嘲的摇了摇头，“怎么会做这种梦。”

他从床上坐起却觉得下体一阵疼痛，于是他急奔到了卫生间，拉下右肩的衣服，一个齿痕赫然印在上面。。。

一周后，

“嗨！我是肖战，这次饰演魏无羡～！”

对面的人笑的一脸纯良。


End file.
